Cabbage-pult
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see . Arma-mint |recharge/PvZ2 = Fast |unlocked/PvZ2 = Beating Ancient Egypt - Day 2 |unlocked china/PvZ2 = Beating Ancient Egypt - Day 1; collecting 10 Cabbage-pult Puzzle Pieces |costume1/PvZ2 = Cabbage-pult Costume2 |costume2/PvZ2 = Cabbage Pult Costume 2 |costume3/PvZ2 = Cabbage-pultBirthdayzCostume |costume4/PvZ2 = Cabbage-pultUnusedCostume2 |costume5/PvZ2 = Cabbage-pult_Timetwister_costume |shot damage/PvZ2 = 40 damage per shot every 3 seconds |flavor text/PvZ2 = Cabbage-pult received his doctorate in pulting from Harvest University. He knows a thing or two about launching his way to the top. He also makes a mean soup. |Game/PvZO = Plants vs. Zombies Online |translate/PvZO = Cabbage-pult |image/PvZO = Cabbage-pultO.png}} Cabbage-pult is the first offensive lobbed-shot plant available in both main ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. He is featured in the Roof levels in the first game, and in Player's House in the second game. Cabbage-pult lobs cabbages at half the fire rate of a normal Peashooter, but deals twice as much damage for each cabbage meaning that Cabbage-pult deals identical damage per second to Peashooter in practice. The cabbage projectile is also capable of bypassing obstructions such as the slope on the Roof levels and tombstones in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages, as well as certain types of shields employed by the zombies and submerged Snorkel Zombies in Pool and Big Wave Beach. Origins Cabbage-pult is based on the real life cabbage, a popular cultivar of the species Brassica oleracea. His name is a portmanteau of "cabbage" and "catapult", a ballistic device used to hurl larges stones for warfare purpose in ancient times, referring to the fact that he hurls cabbages at zombies. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cabbage-pult is obtained after completing Level 4-10. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Cabbage-pult was formerly unlocked by completing Ancient Egypt - Day 2. Prior the 7.1.2 update, he is now unlocked after the player completes Player's House - Day 4. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online Cabbage-pult is rewarded to the player for finishing Level 2-1 of Ancient Egypt. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Damage: normal Range: lobbed Cabbage-pult is okay with launching cabbages at zombies. It's what he's paid for, after all, and he's good at it. He just doesn't understand how the zombies get up on the roof in the first place. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When Cabbage-pult is given Plant Food, it will launch big cabbages at every zombie and obstacle on the lawn, dealing ten normal damage shots to each zombie or obstacle. These cabbages can't be deflected by the Jester Zombie. Costumed When costumed Cabbage-pult is given Plant Food, it hurls big electric cabbages for every zombies and graves in the field, dealing twenty normal damage shots to each zombie or obstacle. Level upgrade Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Strategies Cabbage-pult is simply a lobbed-shot version of Peashooter, which is capable of dealing similar damage over time in a neutral environment. While the cabbage's lobbed-shot nature gives Cabbage-pult an edge in overcoming obstacles and hitting enemies behind shield, this is countered by a massive hit in potential firepower output, as Cabbage-pult does not benefit from Torchwood like Peashooter. Because of this, the problem present with Peashooter's firepower output is ultimately not only addressed, but also rather worse, and Cabbage-pult will be quickly outclassed by other plants as the game progresses. When compared with Kernel-pult, another lobbed-shot plant with the same sun cost, Cabbage-pult benefits from having a higher damage output and not being reliant on random effects. On the other hand, Kernel-pult's butter can prove to be more devastating, especially when used in tandem with other offensive plants like Spikerock. Generally speaking, Cabbage-pult will be easier to use early on, while Kernel-pult can continue to be effective in the mid- and late-game thanks to its stunning ability. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cabbage-pult is an useful plant on the Roof stages, since it will be the first projectile plant available to the player that can overcome the slopes. However, the player should plan to replace Cabbage-pult with more powerful lobbed-shot plants such as Melon-pult, or Fume-shroom with Coffee Bean (the latter combination will also help the player towards the Grounded achievement or be upgraded in Survival levels). ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Cabbage-pult is generally more useful as a starting plant compared to Peashooter and area-of-effect plants, as it is capable of bypassing obstacles, such as tombstones in Ancient Egypt and the Dark Ages. Cabbage-pults can also be a good starter in the Pirate Seas, as they can defeat Barrel Roller Zombie without destroying the barrel first. They are also great with fighting Excavator Zombies and underwater Snorkel Zombies. However, it is advised to use Peashooters or area-of-effect plants rather than Cabbage-pults in the Wild West and Frostbite Caves, since the slower rate of fire will hamper Cabbage-pult when combating Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels. It is also recommended that you use area-of-effect plants rather than Cabbage-pult or Peashooter in Dark Ages because Jester Zombies will constantly reflect them dealing a lot of damage to your plants. Cabbage-pult's Plant Food ability will be the first tool available that could affect all targets on the screen, regardless of zombie density. While it is relatively weak, as Conehead Zombies and other moderate-health zombies can absorb multiple hits from the Plant Food ability, it is reasonably useful for neutralizing large amounts of weaker enemies and clearing the way for more powerful offensive plants and can also be used as a life saver if there are many weak zombies about to reach the lawn mowers or house. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) It is advised to upgrade him to level 5 before using because a level 5 Cabbage-pult can deal splash damage, removing one of its weaknesses. Gallery Trivia General *Using the Almanac entries of Kernel-pult and Melon-pult, it is implied that Cabbage-pult is the youngest child in the Pult family. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If a zombie is in front of a Cabbage-pult, the zombie will instantly get hit by the cabbage instead of the cabbage being thrown in the air and falling on the zombie. This also happens with the other lobbed-shot plants, except Kernel-pult when throwing kernels. *It and Crazy Dave share an interest in how the zombies got on the Roof in the first place. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *"Harvest University" is a pun on Harvard University, one of the most prestigious universities in the United States, though Cob Cannon's entry referenced it directly. *In the game files of the Chinese version it has an unused level upgrade icon. This was probably a level 3 icon, but they reused the level 2 icon instead. The level upgrade's name is a reference to a Kongfu move called Shadowless Foot. *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2 gives the player the Cabbage-pult very early in the game while the first game introduces it near the end. *Ever since the Power Plants update was released, its projectile became much larger. *After the 7.1.1 update, he is now a tutorial plant unlocked after completing Player's House - Day 4. **He was formerly unlocked after completing Ancient Egypt - Day 2. See also *Lobbed-shot plants *Lobbed shots ru:Капустопульта fr:Cata-chou vi:Cabbage-pult pl:Cabbage-pult zh:卷心菜投手 Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Roof Category:Roof obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Arma-mint Family plants